Breaking the norm
by Midorihitomi101
Summary: The normal rutine is broken when Tamaki finally puts a move on him, what will their new rutine be? Could the change ruin what was a prefect friendship? TamakiXKyouya, Yaoi, most likely is going to stay T, this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciated if you reviewed it...
1. Breaking the norm

**A/N: Ok, so this is my very first fanfiction without Oc's so I hope you all enjoy, also this was mostly suppose to be a request from a friend on tumblr but it would up turning into a fanfic so I'm going to continue adding chapters, I already started on the second chapter so I hope to get that up some time soon, well anyways I hope you like it.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi pairing thus there will be yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. All rights go to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring the black haired boy got up from his very warm and comfortable seat as he went to go open his door for his very well known friend Tamaki Suoh. Opening the door a few flakes of snow snuck its was in as he hurried his blond inside the house, it was about mid-winter over at the moment and it has been snowing rather frequently. The other day Tamaki had called asking if he could come over to his house due to the lack of kotatsu over at the Tamaki residence. "I already got the kotatsu prepared and I had some snacks prepared as well." he said leading his friend back to his room where he had them prepare it.

Opening the door to his room he could feel a push from behind making him press himself against the door as the blond pushed his way in stopping in the middle of the room, "Come on Kyouya what's taking you so long?" Tamaki asked turning to look at his friend whom he had just made his way past. Backing away from the door he closed it before joining the blond who got under the kotatsu warming his feet from the cold winter outside, sitting across from the blond he felt his friends leg brush against his as he slid himself in stopping his feet retched a few inches away from the edge of the blanket landing him at Tamaki's hip.

Finally looking back up he saw Tamaki's eyes quickly darting away before slowly coming back showing his reflection in the others bright indigo eyes as their eyes made contact. After a short while of awkward silence Kyouya leaned back onto his elbows, "Ok, now that your hear is there anything you would like to do?" Kyouya asked bored of just sitting there, the blond looked but as he started to think of what the two could do, "How about we play a game." The boy said in an excited tone as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

Kyouya's intrest was peaked at the thought of playing a game but which one he pondered, what they could play? "We could play pictionary…" the dark haired boy said making the suggestion as the blond nodded in agreement. Twisting in place Kyouya flipped himself over as he reached for some paper and a few papers from his desk that was conveniently right behind him, reaching for the paper the boys shirt started to gather at his waist opening his mid-drift to the cold air around them. Placing the paper and pencils on the table Kyouya pulled down his shirt as Tamaki grabbed a paper and pencil to get ready for the game.

Grabbing his own paper Kyouya looked up seeing Tamaki had already started to draw so he followed suit trying to draw something legible. Obviously ignoring the rules of the game they showed their pictures at the same time, trying to figure out what Tamaki drew he looked at the picture, first was a picture of a rose then it was followed by various objects like an eggplant and other purple colored objects, and lastly it had a tiny nondiscriptive person holding the rose. Looking closer he started to figure it out, "Is that suppose to be me?" He asked quizzically since he can never be to sure with Tamaki. The blond nodded frantically, "Yep, now let me guess yours."

Tamaki replied looking at the dark haired boy's drawings, "What is that suppose to be?" the blond asked with a confused look upon his face seeing the picture which consisted of a sloppily drawn crown and rose. "It's you, you dolt" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses in annoyance. Scratching the back of his head the blond said, "Uhh, how about we play regular charades instead?" thinking that Kyouya might be a bit better at that compared to pictionary.

Shrugging his shoulders Kyouya replied a little less annoyed, "Alright then I'll start this time." Taking a moment to think Kyouya picked up a glass from the table quickly drinking its contents before setting it back down and messing up his hair making the layers in his hair relined to make it look very messy and choppy, pushing up his glasses to make them glare light so Tamaki couldn't see his eyes. Nodding signalling that he was ready he knocked over the glass and tried to mimic Haruhi's face from when she knocked over the vase. Seeing the recognition in Tamaki's eyes he smiled, after a few seconds of Tamaki speaking silently before he was able to force out the words," Haruhi, your doing Haruhi!" he said pointing at Kyouya as he bounced up and down in his seat.

Combing out his hair and pushing up his glasses he smiling, "Yep you got it right" he said as the other stayed excited, "Ok, ok my turn." Tamaki said as he leaned forward taking Kyouya's glasses slipping them onto his own face, "Hey, give those back Tamaki" Kyouya said quickly reaching out for them but Tamaki avoided his advances, "How can you see through these Kyouya everything's so blurry." Tamaki said looking through the blurry lens of his friends glasses. Getting annoyed of his friends rebelling Kyouya pulled up the blanket of the kotatsu and grabbed on of Tamaki's feet pulling him from under the kotatsu making the blond slid to his elbows as he was pulled under. Tickling the blonds foot Tamaki burst into laughter as he pleaded for Kyouya to stop, trying to get his foot free he kicked both of his feet sometimes banging his knees on the top of the table, "Are you going to give me back my glasses?" Kyouya asked holding the blonds foot captive.

Still kicking his feet the blond simply laughed as he tried to respond, "Fine, fine." Tickling the blond more his laughter grew and so did his thrashing. Thrashing blindly his foot made contact with Kyouya's stomach making the boy cough before falling over releasing Tamaki's foot to grip his previously kicked stomach. Scrambling out from under the kotatsu Tamaki rushed to Kyouya's aid, "Kyouya, I'm so sorry are you ok?" bambarding Kyouya with question the boy rolled onto his side cradling his stomach, "hat do you think!" Kyouya said with a very angry tone mingled with his words as he glared up at the blond. Falling to his knees Tamaki he tried to comfort his friend but couldn't bring himself to touch the boy.

Rolling back onto his back Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's collar and pulled him down to his eye level making Tamaki lean forward in an awkward angle, "GIVE ME MY GLASSES!" Kyouya said grinding his teeth with malice as he glared into the boys eyes, pulling the glasses off his face Tamaki slid them back on Kyouya. "Thank you." Kyouya said as he gave another slight tug on Tamaki's collar making the blond fall on top of him. Rolling on top of Tamaki Kyouya leaned in towards Tamaki's face, "Don't ever take my glasses again." Kyouya hissed before pulling back only to be pulled by his own collar forcing his and the blonds lips to make contact, "Ok, I won't forget, and that's a promise." The blond said releasing Kyouya's collar leaving the other slightly dumbfounded as he winked, "And I hope you don't forget either."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I left it off at a cliff hanger but I really hope that it wasn't to short for a fanfic so please review I would love some pointers, and I'm going to try to write a longer second chapter. Well, "See you then."**


	2. The new Beginning

**A/N: Ok, so I had a few people proof read it this time so I hope that It's a bit better. I'm really starting to like this fanfiction and I'm doing my best to make it different from the other fanfics of this pairing, so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Walking into his class on Monday was a little awkward after what happened at his house over the weekend, Kyouya quickly made his way to his seat ignoring the blond as he passed the boys seat. Kyouya ignoring him made a confused yet saddened face appear on the blond as the Ootori boy sat down in their seat, watching the dark haired friend of his. He couldn't take his eye's off of the boy but his stare was never returned not even a glance was spared during the whole class period.

When the bell for lunch went off Tamaki quickly got out of his seat but he was stopped by a few girls before he could make it to Kyouya's desk. Kyouya got up just as quickly as Tamaki but he fled out the back door of the class to go get a little bit of food before heading off to a random room to eat to avoid Tamaki a little longer, he knew that he couldn't avoid him the whole day they would have to see and talk to each other during club hours but the he didn't want to have any more time than that, plus their surrounded by their fellow hosts when their in club so everything should play out alright if Kyouya can just keep his distance from Tamaki just a little longer.

Finally making his way past the girls he made it to Kyouya's empty desk which only saddened the blond even more, turning back on his heel he made his way towards the door, his steps were so slow it was as if he was actually dragging his feet. Finally reaching the door with his sluggish speed he lazily drapped his hand over the door handle turning it just enough so that the door swung itself in the blonds direction. Taking only a few strides to get out the door he stood in the hallway looking back and forth he pondered on which way he was going to go look for Kyouya first. Taking one more look around he decided to go right going in the direction Kyouya went down minutes before.

Making his way down the hall passing his fellow students a row of windows to his left as he stopped by every door opening it to look for his dark haired friend. Running out of doors he had three doors to go until the hall ended. Opening another door he looked around but didn't see his fellow host and friend. Closing the door once again he got the feeling of disappointment all over again as he moved onto the next door. Pausing at the door his hand outstretch but not touching the door knob, resting his hand down on the door knob he hoped with all his might that Kyouya was in side not wanting to feel the disappointment of not finding him once again. Twisting the door knob until he heard a click from the door opening he pushed it inwards squinting his eyes closed he mentally hoping to see his friend. Opening his eye's he looked around the almost empty room he took a doubt take as he saw the one person in the room, their back towards him dark hair atop his head. It was him he just knew it, Tamaki's face brightened up as he ran towards the boy yelling, "Kyouya!"

Whipping his head around the Ootori boy saw the blond coming his way which made him scramble out of his seat, 'No, no, no, he wasn't suppose to find me.' he thought his mind racing about Tamaki and what happened over the weekend. Backing away from the blond before he could latch on to him. Seeing Kyouya's reaction to him Tamaki's face fell, "Do you really hate me that much?" he asked making Kyouya stop in his tracks. "No, that's not it Tamaki it's just..." Kyouya said finally starting to speak his mind about the situation but he was cut off by Tamaki slamming his fist on the nearby table top letting out his frustration, "Just what Kyouya!" he yelled out in his frustration as he dipped his head in anger over the situation, "Tamaki just listen to me." Kyouya said in a pleading voice, "Why, should I you didn't let me! You had me escorted out after I kissed you..." He said averting his eyes in a mixture of sadness and pain.

Silence took over the room because of what Tamaki said, Kyouya still couldn't look at the boy straight in the eyes his emotions were still all jumbled up, Taking a seat again he pulled another one out for Tamaki, "Please Tamaki we've been through way to much to let it just end like this." Kyouya said his eyes pleading as his voice was filled with overwhelming sadness which was new for the dark haired Ootori. Looking over at the pleading boy they made eye contact for the first time since that day, what came over him any way he knew about the feelings he had about the Ootori boy but he had planned it to keep it a secret not wanting to ruin his relation ship with his best friend which is exactly what the kiss had done, it ruined everything.

Taking the seat Kyouya pulled out for him and motioned for him to speak, looking over at his 'friend' he say Kyouya's face lift a little because he was given a chance to explain. Resting his elbows on his knee's Kyouya leaned forward putting his face in his hands as he thought of how he was going to explain. "That day I-I... I don't know" he said in frustration running his hands through his hands, "I just didn't expect it, and I over reacted." he said feeling defeated as he slid off his glasses to rub the small bridge of his nose as his eyebrows knit together. "And then it just made me think about how I apparently don't know you all that well due to the fact that we all thought you liked Haruhi." he said looking up at the blond glasses still in hand, "So I keep thinking about your kiss and-and..." he stammered but was cut off by Tamaki cupping his face as he placed his lips over Kyouya's forcing him to stop talking.

As kept going the two quickly lost air, when Tamaki pulled back Kyouya tried to follow but was whiled out, his mouth hanging open slightly dumbstruck as he was lost for words. Looking at Kyouya, Tamaki's eyes were soft and warm as the hand cupping the others cheek moved to lightly close Kyouya's mouth. Taking a moment to get out of his daze Kyouya Look into the blonds violet eyes, "Are you ok now?" Tamaki asked, moving both of his hands to cup the dark haired Ootori face as he leaned forwards resting his forehead on the others closing his eyes for now it was his turn to explain.

Closing his eyes as well Kyouya relaxed letting Tamaki start, "To tell you the truth I really don't know when I began, I think it just started to grow the more that I knew you, when I would find out something new about you." He said softly trying to explain when his love first started but he just didn't know when that was, "When I'd see you my chest would tighten, so to distract myself I would go play with Haruhi..." Pulling his head back his eyes open from how wrong the words sounded coming from his mouth, "That came you wrong what I meant was that Haruhi distracted me but she's like a daughter for me I'd never want to hurt her." He said frantically trying to clear up what he said but Kyouya only looked at him as if saying to continue so he did.

"I've never planed on letting you know about these feeling I had for you, but that day.." he said combing one of his hands through his hair slightly flustered remembering the incident, "You were just so close to me I lost control, and then we were kissing and then when you had me thrown out I was such a mess I couldn't believe I did that all I could do was hope that you would let me explain today but when you kept avoiding me.." he tried to say everything in one go but his voice cracked as a tear welded up due to how worried he was. Kyouya leaned forward whipping the stray tear from Tamaki's eyes, it was his turn to comfort him. Wrapping his hand around the blonds neck, fingers tangling in the fine blond hairs, pulling his forward into towards his shoulder, "It's ok Tamaki it seems that we both were thinking a bit too much for once." Kyouya said in his most calming voice he had.

"Everything will turn out just fine." Kyouya said in a hushed whisper. Loosening his grip Kyouya let Tamaki pull back, "So does that mean you feel the same way Kyouya?" Tamaki asked hope in his voice as he sat up straight again. With a simple push of his glasses Kyouya answered, "Oh, of course not." his voice abrupt back to his normal self, his glasses glaring as Tamaki's hopes were crushed, "B-but Kyouya..." Tamaki started only to get cut off by Kyouya's finger making a signal to hush. "I never said you couldn't try to get me to love you, with all of your princely charms it couldn't be to hard right Daddy." Kyouya said in a playfully mocking voice as a blush grew on the blonds face, "Of course I can... Mommy." Tamaki replied keeping his eyes focused on Kyouya as the boy got up to leave. After Kyouya left leaving Tamaki alone he was still a bit confused about their current standing but all Tamaki knew is that he now had a chance to win over the one he loved, and that he didn't have to hide it from Kyouya any more. In these conditions it could be considered the best possible outcome which made Tamaki smile as he left to get back to his class room as well.

* * *

**A/N: And there comes the twist, and now with this I can assure to you that there will be a few more chapters which I just can't wait to write. I'm going to do my best to write quickly but I'm not the best writer so I hope you can bare with me X3**


End file.
